Os defeitos de se amar
by PolimeladeFilas
Summary: Mesmo que haja brigas, haverá desculpas.


Fazia dois anos que Harry e Severus eram amantes. Era um segredo, um delicioso segredo. Porém Harry, com o passar do tempo acabou se apegando demais a seu amante. E inevitavelmente como todo o casal começou a fazer planos, que, Severus não repreendia. Mas...

- Poderíamos morar juntos. Queria que você saísse daqui, é um lugar muito sombrio. E mesmo que você não goste da minha casa por ter sido de Sirius, eu posso tentar arranjar outra casa. – Harry falava sem parar. Sem respirar, numa empolgação que estava a dar nojo em Severus.

- Harry...

- Sério, é fácil. Na verdade fácil demais, já até fui ver algumas... —Harry continuou.

Severus o fitou incrédulo.

- Na verdade mesmo, eu já comprei. – Disse Harry mostrando todos os dentes, no ápice de uma felicidade que não estava sendo compartilhada como o nosso pequeno herói pensava.

- CHEGA! –Gritou o Mestre de Poções. – Quem você acha que é? E por que você está se metendo na minha vida? –Explodiu enfim.

-Sev...

- Ouça. – Disse voltando ao seu modo frio e seco. – Faz só alguns meses que eu, tolo, deixei que você participasse um pouco de minha vida. Mas acho que foi mais do que tolice. Eu só te como Harry, sabe? – Passou a ser cruel, sem nem mesmo ligar como os olhos do menor ficaram vermelhos e brilhantes. Tristes. - Em pé, de lado, de quatro como gosta. Só. Não quero me casar com você.

- EEu pensei que você me...—Harry tentou controlar a voz, mas a ultima palavra saiu como um susurro. -... amasse.

- Amar? – Foi então que Harry viu seu mundo desabar. O riso do seu amante ecoou por todo o cômodo, uma gargalhada alta e rouca, sincera e debochada.

Harry não agüentou. Saiu rapidamente do cômodo, pegou apenas seu casaco e saiu de casa. Enquanto andava pela rua, olhava para trás na esperança de que Severus estivesse atrás dele, querendo se explicar, falar que ele entendeu errado. Mas não, era verdade, Harry estava entendo tudo errado desde a primeira vez que gozou nas mãos do seu amado, desde que descobriu que por Snape valia à pena.

- Potter pare de trazer doces para Hugo. Ron sempre acaba dando a ele algum antes do jantar. – Reclamou Draco.

- Ah que tem Dray? O Harry só está tentando agradar o afilhado. – Disse Ron enquanto sentava relaxadamente no sofá colocando os pés em cima da mesa de centro.

- Isso é porque não é você que dá comida pro bebê. Seu imprestável. Nem sabe o quanto é complicado. –Acusou Draco. – E pode tirando os pés de cima da minha mesa. Eu te odeio, você não me ajuda em nada. – Draco andou em direção a cozinha, dando uma tapa na cabeça do Weasley. Que exclamou uma "Opa", e seguiu para a cozinha para acalmar a fera.

Harry riu e continuou a brincar com seu afilhado.

- Sabe Hugo... – Disse Harry fazendo com que o afilhado o fitasse inocente. – Eu nunca vou me acostumar a ver seus pais juntos. – E riu mexendo o bebê, o fazendo rir também.

Levantou-se, trazendo o bebe junto consigo. E como se fosse algo automático, começou um balanço com as mãos, tentando niná-lo. Queria ajudar, Draco poderia ficar mais calmo. Porém foi atrapalhado por um toque de campainha. Harry logo andou até a porta, segurando o bebê com uma só mão para abrir a porta. Foi então que terrivelmente, nada agradável e inevitavelmente um encontro se sucedeu. Era Snape, seu Severus, seu amor. Fazia tanto tempo...

- Potter. – Disse displicente.

- Er, ei Severus. – Disse Harry ainda em choque, logo acordado pelo balanço do bebe no colo que chorava. – Entre, Draco e Ron estão na cozinha.

Severus entrou.

Harry caminhou para a cozinha com o bebe ainda a chorar.

- Ei Malfoy. – Disse Harry mostrando o bebe. – Ele não para de chorar. E seu padrinho está ai.

- Ah então foi ele que chegou. – Draco disse concluindo o obvio. – Bem, Ron olhe o bebe, quero conversar com meu padrinho.

- Tudo bem. – Ron disse pegando o filho.

Antes de sair da cozinha, Draco passou por Harry sussurrando: [i] Ajude-o Pelo amor de Deus. [/i]

Harry riu de Draco por ele achar que ele tinha mais habilidade do que Ron. Mas assentiu.

Draco pôs-se a conversar com o padrinho, desde um "Quanto tempo, o que está fazendo?" até coisas mais sérias.

No fim, Harry e Ron voltaram para a sala, e um clima tenso pesou. Logo Malfoy, que como sempre salvou climas, colocou mais conversa e fez com que todos, mais relaxados, falassem sem precisar constranger.

Porém o destino não é lá muito bom. Enquanto eles comiam uns aperitivos que Draco havia preparado, e conversavam. Wealey nada ligado acabou por se cortar na faca da pasta rose.

- Ai. – Choramingou o ruivo, como uma criança. Isso fez com que Harry risse. Draco e Severus revirassem os olhos.

- Vamos Ron, você é um babaca mesmo. – Disse Draco puxando o marido para o andar de cima da casa.

Então o clima tenso, do mesmo modo que se foi, voltou. Draco havia deixado o bebê com Harry, e isso de algum modo o salvou, ao menos não ficaria encarando Severus.

- Você fica muito bem com crianças. – Disse Severus surpreendendo.

- Obrigado. Sempre quis ter, mas... – Harry se cortou, ouvindo o que havia falado. Era melhor não estender a conversa afinal. – Mas não deu.

Harry sentiu Severus se contorcer em incômodo.

- Harry, eu... – Severus parecia querer pedir desculpas, mas Harry nunca soube, porque na mesma hora Ron e Draco entraram na sala fazendo muito barulho.

- Você é um bebe mesmo Ron!—Draco falava rindo da cara de pidão do Weasley.

- Poxa Dray, precisava apertar tanto o curativo? – Ronny suspirou.

Severus parece despertar após a entrada barulhenta do casal e se levantou.

- Bem já vou indo. – Disse se aproximando de Draco.

- Mas já? – Draco fez beicinho e revirou os olhos. – Tudo bem, eu sei que se insistir nada vai adiantar mesmo. Volte mais, sabe que agora não tem tanto tempo para visitar. – Disse Draco pegando o bebe do colo de Harry.

- Está bem. – Severus sorriu, apertando a bochecha do bebê.—Weasley, Potter. Até.

- Ein, calma ai Snape. Eu também já vou indo. – Harry disse. E se despediu de todos.

- Vai aparatar? – Perguntou Harry.

- Não, vou andando até o outro lado da cidade, Potter. – Disse Snape rude.

- Não, venha, vamos andar. – Ele puxou a mão de Snape para que ele mudasse o corpo de direção, e logo a soltou.

Eles caminharam em silencio. "Ao menos aceitou andar."

- Como vai a vida? – Ouviu Snape dizer.

- Boa. – Ele riu. – Está perguntando como vai ela sem você?

Snape assustou-se, logo sorriu. Era o ___Gryffindor_ de sempre que estava ali.

- Tanto faz. – Mentiu a Harry.

- Está boa também. – Harry riu do que falou.

- Loiro? – Perguntou Snape, começara a soar sem sentido.

- Moreno. – Harry o encarou ao dizer, e viu Snape torcer o lábio.

Eles caminharam mais um pouco sem pronunciar uma palavra. Harry suspirou e pensou que seria assim mesmo, sem nenhuma investida.

- Então, já vou. É tarde. – Disse desistindo de um plano falido de se vingar. Snape não o queria realmente. Parou por fim, fazendo o outro parar.

- Tem certeza que é tarde, Potter? – Snape continuou a não fazer sentido.

- É. – Harry respondeu estranhando. Não sabia ao certo o que Snape se referia.

Severus levou a mão até o rosto de Harry e o sentiu tremer. O Slytherin precisou esconder o sorriso de satisfação.

- Não acho que seja tarde demais. – Continuou a dizer, acariciando levemente a pele macia de Harry.

O Gryffindor se segurou para não fechar os olhos e se entregar. Mas não foi forte suficiente para se afastar e pagar na mesma moeda, como o planejado.

- Vamos para minha casa. Sua vizinhança muggle deve ser perigosa esta hora. – Snape disse puxando Harry.

- Não, Severus... Eu vou para casa. – Relutou.

Snape riu e se grudou nele. Quando Harry piscou já estava em um quarto desconhecido, sendo atacado. Sua roupa foi rasgada, literalmente e como se não fosse ficar mais surpreso, foi jogado brutalmente na cama.

Snape se jogou em cima do seu corpo nu, e começou a estimular o membro que ainda já um pouco acordado, vibrou com o carinho.

- Diga. – Massageou forte, para cima e para baixo.

- OO qqque – Respondeu Harry ofegante.

- Diga que não se sente assim com mais ninguém além de mim. – Snape o olhava com certa raiva contida.

- Sim, eu sinto. – Harry confrontou, mas se arrependeu amargamente. Agora seu membro estava totalmente desperto e precisava de mais. Mas ao confrontar, Snape parou o deixando ali, cheio de tesão, sozinho.

Harry se apressou e o abraçou. Tentando de todas as maneiras prende-lo, impedi-lo de ir, deixá-lo novamente.

- Eu amo você, filha da puta. – Harry confessou, o largando. Após não receber nenhuma reação de Severus, que só o encarava, Harry caiu na real. - Chega! Você não vai fazer tudo isso comigo de novo. – Harry balançou a cabeça tentando tirar as sensações e tudo que estava sentindo. A ilusão estava ali, mascarada de esperança, precisava ser forte.

Era o fim. Iria embora, seria forte e não se deixaria levar. Depois de sair daquela casa, iria fazer as malas e viajar. Egito. Remus o chamara para morar com ele e Teddy. Iria para lá e ficaria um bom tempo por lá, longe de Severus.

- Me empreste umas roupas, você rasgou as minhas. – Harry tentou tirar Severus do devaneio. Empurrando- o para se levantar.

Severus suspirou e deitou sobre o corpo de Harry, que tentou evitar, porém além de mais velho, Severus era mais forte também.

- Me escute, pestinha. – Disse Snape fazendo Harry abrir a boca para retrucar, mas foi impedido pela voz rouca e direta. – Por que você não olha em volta? Por quê? Você sabe onde está? Na casa que você comprou. Para nós. Pra gente.

Harry quase engasgou com a confissão e olhou ao redor. Realmente, conhecia aquele quarto de algum lugar, mas Severus estava tirando sua atenção para que percebesse.

- Você... – Harry começou.

- Escuta. – Snape o interrompeu novamente. – Você nem ao menos sabe para quem vende suas coisas? E seu eu fosse um pilantra? Você não deveria vender sua casa dos sonhos para qualquer um. Seu moleque.

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas logo sua expressão se tornou dura pela ofensa.

- E quem disse que você não é um pilantra? FOI UM COMIGO. –Gritou a todos os pulmões.

Snape apertou os pulsos de Harry o fazendo gemer de dor.

- Você não respondia minhas corujas. – Disse o Mestre de Poções com tom de amargura.

- O que você queria? Que eu viesse correndo para você novamente? Para que você me comesse de quatro todos os fins de semana? – Harry disse se acalmando e voltando a ficar em um estado de cansaço e amargura.

Snape o fitou duramente, porém logo desistiu.

- Não, Harry. Mas eu senti sua falta, todos os dias desses meses malditos onde esteve longe de mim. – Snape deixava sua mascara cair, mas Harry preso em seu corpo ainda obtinha uma expressão desconfiada. – Eu comprei a casa, na esperança de que você voltasse. Tentei te avisar, mandei corujas, mas nada.

- Eu não queria ter noticias suas. – Harry confessou, ainda desconfiado.

- Para com essa cara, Potter. Eu amo você. Comprei essa casa. Sinto sua falta. CARALHO SEU MOLEQUE INSOLENTE, PARA! – Snape o soltou e desabou em confissões. – Entra na minha vida, pode bagunçá-la, faça tudo, só volte para mim e não me deixe. Eu fiquei semanas para cair a ficha que você tinha ido embora. Quando eu disse aquelas coisas, eu estava só assustado. Eu fiquei sem rumo quando percebi que iria ficar sem você. Eu odeio sentir sua falta moleque. DROGA!

Harry não agüentou. Snape completamente perdido e implorando? Era uma visão que ia alem de doer os olhos. Doía a alma.

Harry o abraçou instintivamente. E após carinhos trocados e olhares compreensivos, o silêncio foi rasgado pelo sarcasmo de Harry:

- Se você acha que vai me comprar com uma casa, senhor Mestre de Poções, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva. – Harry sorriu ao ver a careta que Snape fizera.

Severus beijou-lhe a boca, e ganhou um gemido rouco de apreciação. A língua do mais velho desceu para o pescoço, fazendo círculos com a língua e pôs-se a descer em um caminho cheio de curvas até a virilha de Harry. Logo, poucos centímetros do membro pulsante do amante, Snape olhou para cima e com a voz arrastada e rouca, provocou:

- Eu tenho outras maneiras mais prazerosas de te comprar, moleque.

Ao fim, desceu a ponta da língua rodeando a cabeça do membro, chupando delicadamente. Quando Harry deu o primeiro gemido, desceu toda a boca, engolindo esfomeadamente o membro, já roxo de excitação. Descia e subia, lambendo como seu estivesse com um doce favorito na boca. Harry já não mais agüentava. Sentira tanta falta. Tentara em todas as bocas gozar como gozava na dele. Mas nunca, nunca. Ninguém nunca seria como o seu Severus.

- Goze Harry, vamos, daquele jeito. – Chupou fortemente toda a extensão. – Senti tanta falta desse pau.

Harry não agüentou, chegou ao ápice gozando na boca do seu amante.

Snape engoliu, limpando-se e limpando o menor com o lençol da cama.

Harry suspirou e deixou um sorriso escapar quando Snape engoliu seu gozo sem hesitar. Ele nunca havia engolido, nunca havia sentido o seu gosto. Harry entendia que ele preferia não fazer, mas ficava magoado. Harry fechou os olhos relaxado e abraçou o corpo de Severus.

- Harry. – Chamou.

- Hun?

- Espero que eu não descubra com quem têm transado esses meses, porque se não você vai ter que me visitar em ___Azkaban._

Harry riu. Se ele soubesse com quantos o nosso pequeno herói tentou esquecê-lo. Era melhor tomar uma providência sobre essas informações.

FIM.

**Notas:** Eu sei que não ficou lá essas coisas, mas eu sinto uma necessidade muito grande de fazer Snape correr atrás do Harryzinho. Poxa HAHAHAH Quero agradecer aos que leram o meu primeiro Severus/Harry. Beijos! Espero que gostem!


End file.
